This invention relates to drink dispensing, and more particularly to the dispensing of cold drinks made by mixing particulate drink ingredients (e.g., powdered ingredients for drinks such as lemon or orange flavored drinks, which are often referred to as "powdered juice") with water.
This invention is especially concerned with dispensing of cold drinks made by mixing particulate drink ingredients with water wherein each drink is individually mixed, as distinguished from dispensing drinks from a pre-mixed batch. Problems arise in the dispensing of such drinks due to the difficulty, in many instances, of dissolving the particulate ingredients in water, even in tap water, and more so in water which has been refrigerated for serving cold drinks, and of maintaining the particulate ingredients in solution. Heretofore, it has been the usual practice to dispense from a pre-mixed batch of a drink, made by mixing a particulate drink ingredient with water, maintaining the batch refrigerated, and constantly agitating (e.g., by spraying) the batch to avoid having a particulate ingredient come out of solution and create unsanitary and unsightly conditions. Dispensing of cold drinks made by mixing a particulate drink ingredient with water wherein each drink is individually mixed, as distinguished from dispensing from a pre-mixed batch, has not heretofore been generally successful so far as applicants are aware, due to the problem of dissolving the particulate ingredient in water for each drink and the problem of sanitation.